Airport scene
by bcampbell01353
Summary: This is the airport scene for a novel that I am currently writing. I would love if you could read the story and leave your feedback. Thank You. Landon and Liam were Emma's closest friends. The had met back in preschool. It was a bilingual- immersive preschool in which their primary English teacher was her mother. The moment they met, they clicked, giving them the name ...


I am in the process of writing a story, and I am posting part of my story for review and comments. I welcome any comments or opinions. I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive. Thank you

_Start of Story_

Airport Scene

"Emma, do you have to go?" Liam asked as he walked through the doors of San Jose International Airport with Emma's left hand in his arms and his right hand pulling one of her bags. "I mean, you know mom would take you in a heartbeat." Emma turned her head to the 6' 6" boy to her right. A

beige beanie covered he dark brown almost black hair, teal, and orange plaided shirt fully unbuttons revealing a white undershirt and a pair of dark blue narrow fit jeans and boots.

"She is right, you know." A black hair boy said as he trailed behind them. " She loves you as if you were her very own." She turned her head to fin the last third of her party rocking a simple blue-gray soft-cotton long sleeve shirt, dark blue fitted jeans and a pair of converses. His height was matching that of the male occupying her right.

"Landon and Liam, I know that, and I love your mother, but sadly, I am expected in London. You don't know how much I do not want to get on that plane." She commented as she stopped and turned around to give the boy her complete focus. She took a couple more steps decreasing the distance for them and the now exit. For a moment, the lighting was just right, and she was able to see her reflection in the glass of the windows and sliding doors. She was wearing a light pink cardigan which framed a simple black tank top, blue slim fitted jeans, and black boot. Her chocolate brown hair was styled in half up have down style with a simple Dutch braid, her mother pearl comb that is placed just above her right ear. In her pocket held her father pocket watch that held an eagle in the front. A charm bracelet that she has been adding to her whole life and her black massager bag with all kinds of patches adorning its fabric. She turned her attention to the twin boys that were standing in front of her. " My parents put that my guardians would be their best friends, the Bennett's, and since I am 17, and still technically a minor, I have no other choice but to go with what the courts and that stupid paper say. Your family has been like a second home to me, and it is breaking my heart to have to leave." Tears pooled in her eyes as one of her worst nightmares began to play in her head, well now to be her worst nightmare, having her first one came true; the death of her parents. The thought of this being the very last time she will be seeing her twins.

"Emi?" Liam asked in concern as he held her chin and lifted her face, " Why the tears?"

"Just the thought of never seeing you guys ag-"

"Will never happen." Liam cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "There is no way this is the official goodbye, besides, mom and dad said that they would be expecting you this winter for New Year."

"And you had better bet you are going to be having company on your birthday as well. We will be making plenty of trips out to see you, even more now since High School is over." Landon adds, "Now let us get you checked in." He said as he pulled the girl and one of her bags to the cues. She smiled. She had to be the luckiest girl alive.

Landon and Liam were Emma's closest friends. They had met back in preschool. It was bilingual- Immersive preschool in which their primary English teacher was her mother. The moment they met, they clicked, giving them the name of The Musketeers. There wasn't a time you didn't see one without the other. Even when they got to the age of kindergarten and up, where they ended up going to different schools, they would meet again during the afterschool program. They always had each other's backs, and she couldn't imagine "the event' without them. The death of her parents, the reason why she is leaving the states and flying the 10 hours to the other side of the pond.

Her godparents. Every year since she could remember, she and her parents would make this trip twice a year; one week in the summer and two weeks during Christmas. She loved her time overseas, always being able to experience a white Christmas. Something that always made two-thirds of The Musketeers jealous until she was able to convince her parent to bring them with during their last visit.

They were slowly making their way through the line of British Airways. She loved flying out of San Jose, it was quiet and not so big. Unlike San Francisco, where it was just a headache alone getting dropped off. She was proud to be a San Franciscan, but they could do so much better with their airport. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the ticket agent.

"Emi, your passport, the man needs your passport," Landon said as he shook his best friend.

"Wha-" she jolted back to the present to find herself at the ticket counter. "Sorry About the, my mind was somewhere else," Liam and Landon looked down at the petite brunette with concern. Digging through her bag, she found her passport and pulled it out. It was brand new; she had used her final page during her trip with the Kwon family to Busan.

She gave her passport to the agent to get it back. "Ma'am, I need you to sign your passport." He said as he handed her a pen. Emma quickly signed her name and gave it back to the gentleman.

"How many are flying today?" He asked as he swiped her passport.

"Just one, myself"

"Name?"

"Emma Cartdale"

" Do you have the necessary visa required for your visit?" He flipped through the booklet but stopped when he found it. "I see that you have already paid for two bags. You may place them on the scale. Emma went to lift the first bag but got her a hand slapped away.

"No" Liam Growled, "We go this, finish checking in." both boys lifted the bags onto the scale with no effort at all. Both bags were reading 23kg, perfect weight.

"Ok, so we have your boarding pass here." The ticket agent held a ticket in front of her. "This is your boarding pass for tonight. Your luggage tags are on the back of your passport. We will be boarding out of gate 18. Boarding will start at 7 pm; please be there on time. TSA is up to the escalator than to your right. Thank You, and have a wonderful flight."

With a thank you, Emma took both ticket and passport from the agent and put them back into her messenger bag then made her way to the open space to the right of the ticket counters. As she was making her way through the crowd of people, she couldn't stop the tears that began to leak out of her eyes. Hearing a sniff, the twins stopped and turned around to find the girl who was like their sister wiping her eyes with her pink cardigan. Landon grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a tight bear hug.

"We still have two hours till boarding, do you want to go grab some coffee?" Liam asks as he put a hand on her shoulder while looking at the Arrivals and Departures board. With a sniff and nod as a reply, the trio made their way to the Starbuck at the other end of the terminal.


End file.
